Thousand Paper Cranes
by Soft Flame Matthias
Summary: Based on the true story of Sadako and the Thousand Paper Cranes. Ash and Misty Meet up once again, but are faced with a different challenge. Ch2 Up
1. Hello Again

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of WB©, 4Kids©, Nintendo©, or the copyrights to Pokémon™. I may have some memorabilia from the show or TCG. I just enjoy the show like everyone else. Also in addition to the above mentioned. I do not own the copyrights to the story of "Sadako and the Thousand Paper Cranes". But I do own it in my heart, as I believe everyone should.

**Author's Note**: I apologize for not updating lately, and not updating "Cotillion", but I've wanted to post this particular story for almost 6 months now. It is based on the true story "Sadako and the Thousand Paper Cranes" written by Eleanor Coerr. This will be all I'll be working on for the time being.

**Note for the Prologue**:

Group 1 – Max, May, and Tracey

Group 2 – Lilly Violet, and Daisy

Group 3 – Ash, Brock and Misty

The prologue should read as if they were one line.

**Dedication**: I dedicate this story to those with leukemia, and to those who know or have lost a loved one to leukemia, may they be forever in our hearts.

**Thousand Paper Cranes**

**Prologue**

Group 2 & 3: This is the story…

Group 1: This is the story…

Group 1: …of a young girl…

Max: …who was a wonderful trainer…

May: … a good friend…

Group: 2: …and a beloved sister.

Lilly: She was compassionate and caring…

Violet: …to people and Pokémon.

Group 2 & 3: This is the story…

Group 2:This is the story…

Daisy: …of her battle with Leukemia.

Group 1 & 2: This is the Story…

Group 3:This is the Story…

Brock: …of how she died…

Ash: …of how she died…

Misty: …of how I died…

Chapter 1 – "Hello Again"

_It's a sunny winter's day, and we find our heroes hurrying to a grand festival by the ocean_

"COME ON ASH!"

… _At least most them…_

"Alright May!" the young trainer said annoyed, "what's the big rush to some dumb festival anyway?"

"But there's supposed to be really big contest!" May exclaimed.

"Yeah, and loads of cool Pokémon," Max added.

"What about my training!" Ash protested.

"A break never hurt anyone. And who knows, it could be fun!" Brock explained.

"Fine…" Ash said, defeated.

"GREAT!" May grabbed Ash's arm, "Let's go!"

"OW! Gerroff… You're hurting me!"

--

"Come on! Were going to be late!" the red head yelled up the stairs.

Muffled wails of protest drifted down the stairs.

"Grr… I don't care about your stupid beauty sleep!"

More muffled yells.

"FINE! I'll just go ahead…" an idea formulated in her mind, "and I think I'll take 'these' pictures along too."

Suddenly, the second floor was alive with activity.

"Where's my hair brush!"

"I call the shower!"

"Oh no you don't!"

"Watch me."

Misty sighted as she made her way for the kitchen to start on breakfast. She enjoyed the fact that she could exploit her older sisters with a few pictures. They would do anything to keep those images from surfacing.

Misty went through her agenda for the next few days.

"_At least I get a 'small' vacation._"

Tea in hand, she started to reminisce about when she was on the road with her friends; when they ran into Team Rocket, about her Togepi, and about the Mirage Kingdom. An image of a young boy she's never seen before struck her like a bolt of lightning and left just as suddenly. She attempted to focus on remembering the boy but proved fruitless. Not truly immersed in this, her mind wandered to a boy that she did know. She thought of his raven black hair, his brown eyes his… these thoughts were quickly dispersed when her blue haired sister entered.

"One day…" she said coldly as she sat down at her plate, "one day we are going to find where you hide those pictures and burn them!"

Misty tossed the images across the table. Violet, utterly perplexed, stared at them.

"Go ahead, take 'em…" she took a sip of her tea nonchalantly.

Violet couldn't grab them quickly enough, before she violently tore them up.

"…I still got the negatives." Misty added with an evil grin.

A mask of true horror was plastered on her sister's face.

"Okay!" Daisy walked in beaming, "Car's got a full tank of gas…"

"…and all our stuff is loaded," confirmed Lily.

"Finally!" sighed, tossing the Gym keys to Lily, "Now we can go!" she went straight out the door.

"Lily, lock up oka…" Misty froze in her tracks; heel turned to her sisters, and addressed them in an unusually cool manner, "I thought I said to pack 'lightly'…"

"But..."

Misty exploded suddenly, "WE CAN'T FIT IN THE CAR… **_I CAN'T_** EVEN FIT IN THE CAR, AND _I'M_ THE 'SCRAWNY' ONE!"

"But Misty…"

"Be reasonable, we…"

"Rrr…"

"Okay… jeez..."

--

Slowly, the lights of the festival came into view.

"Ah! We finally made it!" exclaimed Max.

"Yeah, no thanks to you!"

"It's not my fault that the PokéNav doesn't get signal out here."

Brock intervened before things got out of hand, "Just be glad we had a map of Kanto in my bag."

"Among other things," May added to her brother.

"Heh, heh… huh?" Max noticed Ash trailing behind, "Hey what's up Ash."

"hmm…" Ash snapped out of his trance. He had been reluctant to go to Maiden's Peak, "Oh, it's nothing, just a little tired.

Brock thought a moment, "Why don't you find us a room at the hotel, I could take your Pokémon to the Center."

"Sure, why not," he turned down the street, "See ya later guys."

"Bu…" May was cut off by Brock.

"Ah, let him be for now, besides, we can stay out as long as we like!"

"Really?" May brightened up, "Then let's go SHOPPING!"

"No let's get a region card for the PokéNav," Max argued.

"_Guess I couldn't stop the inevitable,_" as he watched the verbal battle between siblings, "_should have gone with Ash… could have met some cute girls at the hotel…_"

--

Ash found himself in side the lobby of the "Maiden's Peak Hotel and Suites". The floor was alive with activity. Bellhops were ushering guests to elevators and giving directions, Maintenance workers coming up from the boiler room. The guest themselves were abundant, most were lounging in the café, glad to be out of the blistering winter weather.

After a moment, Ash turned to the nearest desk. The man behind it didn't look very happy.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

"Uh…" Ash stuttered nervously,"I would like a room"

"Got a reservation?"

"Ah… no…"

"Wrong line Kid, see that line across there?" the clerk pointed across the room, "Tha's the one you want."

"Thanks,"

Ash crossed the lobby, careful not to bump into anyone.

When he arrived at the desk, he was greeted by a cheery girl.

"Good evening sir," she smiled,"how may I help you tonight."

"Yes," feeling slightly more confident,"Could I possibly get a room… please," he added, remembering his manners.

"Just give me a moment…" she began to search for any available rooms.

-

"I can't believe you Misty," Daisy ranted, "You made me leave like, half my bags."

"You had six!" Misty retorted.

"Just think of it this way," Lilly said thoughtfully, "We could bring back more stuff."

"Oh how ingenious Lilly!"

"Why thank you Violet."

"_I think I should have rented a U-haul,_" thought Misty, "Right, you guys stay here until the bellhop comes to take our bags, I'll confirm our reservation."

--

"What do you mean you have no more rooms?"

"I'm sorry sir, the hotel is booked due the winter festival," she explained apologetically.

"Great, where are we gona go now?"

"You could try the Pokémon…" Ash cut her off.

"They don't have any rooms either, same reason…"

Just then there was commotion at the reservation desk.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST OUR ROOM?"

"_I know that voice…_" Ash made his way across the room again.

The rude reservationists clerk, could no longer be seen since he had taken a new position underneath the counter, a slight audible whimper could be heard from underneath," I'm sorry."

"You should be," the girl had stopped yelling but the anger was still there.

"Jeez Mist, calm down."

"I will not "calm down" Ash Ket… Ash?"


	2. Get a Room

**Disclaimer**: I currently do not own Pokémon, nor to any of my relatives (that I know of).

**AN**: I know it has been a while since I last updated, I got caught up with some school work I've been missing. And my creative juices have been overflowing, to many ideas has spilled out of my mind, none of them really relevant to this particular fic.

**On With the Story…**

Chapter 2 – "Get a Room"

May and Max entered the now empty lobby.

May glanced around, "Wow, where is everyone?"

"Must be really late," Max deduced, "Everyone must be asleep."

Brock trudged in slowly behind them, bearing and assortment of packages and bags, "_I thought they paid people to do this job,_" he muttered darkly.

Max turned to him, "What was that?"

"I said, 'we should find out where Ash is…"

"Why don't you ask the receptionist?" suggested May.

Brock glanced at the desk discarded his parcels, "Good idea!"

"No Brock, WAIT!" Max realized his sister's error but it was too late.

But he was well into his pick-up line, "Good eve to ye miss. What is such a beautiful woman, such as yourself, doing behind a desk?" he took her hand, "Please allow me to assist you on this long lonely nigh...OW! Le-go!"

Someone grabbed Brock by the ear, saving the girl form further despair.

"Isn't enough that she has to work the night shift?"

"OW! OKAY! You can let go now Misty."

Max and May placed their purchases on the cart and rushed over.

"Misty!" May exclaimed.

"Hi May," Misty replied, still holding onto Brock's ear.

"Let me take that for you."

"Why thank you Max," she passed the ear to the aspiring trainer

Brock continued to sulk, "_Why do I even have ears? All they've caused me is constant pain…_"

May turned to face the gym leader, "I was wondering when we would bump into you."

"You knew I was coming?"

"Kinda."

"You knew she was coming?" Ash piped in.

"Well it is a 'Water Pokémon' festival after all," informed Max, finally letting go of Brock

Ash turned to his raveling companions respectively, "You ALL knew she was coming."

They nodded slowly.

"And why didn't you tell me?"

"We thought you knew what the festival was for," said Brock.

"First time I heard of it," Ash said as a mater of factually.

"We were going to tell you earlier, we saw a flyer in the last town while you were buying supplies," Max explained.

"We must've forgotten to mention it when you got back," May said sheepishly.

All the while Ash's face was growing redder with anger.

"Ahem…" they turned to the receptionist, "Excuse me, but you're going to have to vacate the lobby now, we're about to turn out the lights, good night," She gave a small bow and returned to the back room.

Max scowled, "Where's our room?"

"Well…" Ash placed his hand behind his head, "There weren't any rooms available when I got here."

"So we don't have a place to sleep tonight?" said Brock, dejectedly.

"No, you'll be staying with me and my sisters; my suite is more than large enough for all of us."

"Really? Kind of like a sleep over?" asked May excitedly.

"Yes, but," yawns, "we actually sleep," Max said.

Brock yawns, "I'm with Max, we should all get some sleep."

--

Misty's sisters were already asleep, leaving 2 of the 5 other rooms vacant.

Ash rushed to the one of the rooms, "I call this one!"

"Oh no you don't!" hissed the girls.

"You should really let us have the rooms Ash," suggested May.

"Yeah, plus there would be a lot less arguments in the morning," added Brock thoughtfully.

"But…" as Ash was coming up with excuses, the girls silently slipped into the rooms and made themselves comfortable, "…so HA!"

"Alright… if you can get to it before they do," Brock conceded, he turned to the couch.

"Great! Mist, we go on three, 1… 2… huh? Where are they?"

"Inside already," Max informed, as he jumped onto the loveseat.

"Where will I sleep?"

Max and Brock pointed to the floor.

"Thanks a lot…"

* * *

Sorry for the really long delay. But as soon as your reading this I'm working on the next chapter (if i don't loose comp privilages)

* * *

**_Write from the Heart_**


End file.
